Ah, The Good Ole' Days
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: Prompt - Spying What does Jean find in Lucien's study? Will likely be 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

It happened innocently enough. She was in his study dusting. The whole place a mess from all the boxes and books he was planning to go through. She was anxious to find some order in the chaos. When she was moving pile upon pile to other piles, a booklet fell and sprawled open. The narrow spine bent and pages crinkled slightly. When she picked it up she saw an image that was…well, it was inappropriate. She knew Lucien was a doctor and he had medical books of the human form but this was…. different…

She tucked it away in one of the boxes looking around to see if anyone saw her. And of course no one did. She was home alone. She shushed her mind and went about her duties.

Weeks later, the room organized, she went to straighten up and her curious mind wandered to that little old booklet.

Lucien was out on a case and wasn't expected back until dinner. She knew where he placed his stack of old books and past medical journals and wandered over sliding it out from between the others. As she leafed through the pages her eyes grew wide. The images weren't too graphic but as she read the words it made her wonder about the "illness" that was so common back then. So intrigued in her task she didn't hear the door open. When his voice questioned her name she startled with a yelp.

"Lucien!"

She clutched the pages to her chest and quickly placed it back on the shelf hopeful he wouldn't notice and tried to calm her breath.

"What are you doing?" He asked curious with a small smile.

"I was just….dusting."

Hoping her flamed cheeks and high pitched voice wouldn't give her away. She scooted past him with a strained smile and headed to the kitchen right to the sink to wash her hands and maybe the guilt that she felt from being caught. She could feel his presence behind her making her heart race.

"Your home early? Solve the case?" saying anything to draw his attention away from her snooping.

"What were you reading, Jean?"

It didn't work…

"Nothing," she took the towel with shaking hands drying them.

"Alright, what were you looking at?" His voice soft and low. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"One of your old medical booklets."

"Ah, so you're taking an interest in nineteenth century "hysterical paroxysm"?

He knew what she was reading!

When she said nothing, he continued… placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It wasn't practiced or taught in medical school being very…. outdated…" he whispered, rubbing the length of her arms.

"But the methods used can be quite…." his hands moved to her hips, "…exhilarating." he pressed her backside flush to his front. And she let out a little moan.

"I'd be happy to help you out in any…." his lips found her earlobe and nipped at it…."capacity."

Her strangled breath was her only reply.

"You know where to find me."

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

She was flustered to say the least.  
For Lucien to suggest…. she couldn't even think it…and yet…she could…  
She bit her lip imagining his hands …  
His _'professional'_ hands. She whisked away such preposterous imaginings. She couldn't possibly!  
Could she?  
He displayed such affection with his touch and his attentions.  
And to be completely honest she had her fair share of fantasies of him.

And they were engaged….

Before talking herself out of it, like the numerous times before, she was at Lucien's office door.  
Seeing her, he smirked. He loved teasing her. But now it was her turn.  
She knew he would never think that his proper, God fearing fiance would ever take him up on his…._offer_.

As her heart thundered uncontrollably, she made her way to him. He stood up to greet her- formally this time.

"How was your day?" his knowing smile trying out a silent apology.

"It was fine," she replied conscious that it was about to get better. "Yours?"

"Good."

There was still a bit of tension in the room. She knew there'd be until they could express themselves fully….physically….

As he leaned against his desk and picked up a patient file she stepped away and went to the shelf with that little medical booklet and pulled it from its spot …again.  
As casually as she could muster she started to leaf through it and proceeded with nonchalance, "So tell me more about this procedure…"

Her eyes scanned the pages but her heart was in her throat. She bore down on it swallowing her raw fear, begging her flush to stay hidden. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him stiffen.

"Erm, yes, well…"

_Not so eloquent when caught off guard_, she mused. _How delightful._

"Back in the day….women were erm believed to….erm…men thought that women…doctors thought that women…" he took a deep breath.  
"Before doctors and men realised anything about the female form they assumed certain….things." His eyes darted all about the room avoiding her gaze from the very blunt inquiry. "….That if a woman…was anxious or upset it was caused by what they coined _'hysteria'_."

"And what other symptoms were considered '_hysteria_'…doctor?"

"Erm…trouble sleeping, headaches, irritability, desire…of a sexual nature…"

She put down the booklet and walked over to him.

"Over the years the medical community has found that hysteria was just an umbrella for any female upset…."  
She stared him down with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Basically men couldn't figure out the female design and tried to fix them with…."_treatment_"…

She furrowed her brow to feign confusion for him to continue.

"The treatment was…. orgasm…But what do doctors know eh…?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"I don't care what they know…However, I do care what _you_ know…because '_doctor'_, she placed her hands on his chest. "….I do identify with one of those symptoms.."  
Drawing near, her hands glanced up along his neck.

"And I was wondering…." her lips a breath from his ear. "if you could prescribe me the proper …._treatment_…"

**_TBC..._**

_**Reviews are the best. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

He was quite baffled at this happy turn of events. His gorgeous fiance just asked for him to pleasure her...  
right then and there in his study. And who was he to refuse such a request?  
She was in need. He had a duty to provide for her. And how he would provide...

He stood up and rounded his desk to find his script, grabbing his pen.  
"Now, yes.. treatment." He said in his most doctorly voice. "One round of treatment to be carried out by...  
myself for...what was your ailment? Headache?" he quirked a brow.  
She shook her head.  
"Anxiety? No, that wasn't it... Oh, yes," he leveled his eyes at her, "You are of _want._..you _desire...crave_...even.  
He could see her chest heaving. And then she did what he had only fantasized about since he first met her...  
she brought her fingers up to her blouse and began unbuttoning. His mouth went dry as he watched her undress.  
Her bare shoulders revealed as she swept away the fabric to claim the floor.  
She slowly undid the zip of her skirt and let it fall to its companion piece.  
And she was left in her silken slip. He continued to stare in bewilderment. But his legs moved him to her space.  
His hand grazed her arm leaving goose flesh in its wake. And he reverently caught her hip, gently squeezing her supple flesh beneath.  
His breath hot on her neck almost tasting her essence; a balm to his soul.  
He abruptly turned her in his grasp and like before, pressed her back to his front truly amazed at the reality of it all.  
His palm gliding down...further until he reached the hem of her slip.  
Dipping underneath and back up the impossibly soft skin of her thigh.  
The rumble of his words tickling her ear, "I am nothing if not thorough."  
His fingers glanced against her knickers.  
"So please let me know if your "treatment" of care is...satisfactory."

_Reviews are loved. More to...come..._


End file.
